


My Vow to Thee

by The_trash_cannot



Series: To Chance a Dream [2]
Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, I dont even write smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Royalty, Shakespeare, Wedding Night, Weddings, Why Did I Write This?, oh well, rating this as M is probably overreacting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_trash_cannot/pseuds/The_trash_cannot
Summary: Hamlet and Horatio celebrate their wedding privately.This takes place directly in between chapters 12 and 13 in Written In Stars And Stone, but can be read as a standalone





	My Vow to Thee

Hamlet’s kiss was rough, his short beard leaving a delightful burn against Horatio’s cheeks. As he leaned more into it, it became fiercer, more demanding. 

Horatio found himself backed into a wall, one of Hamlet’s arms leaned to support his weight next to his head, the other grasping at Horatio’s hips, drawing them even closer together. Horatio buried his hands inside Hamlet’s jacket, tugging at his shirt. Finally Horatio’s lungs burned for air, forcing him to pull back with a gasp.

He admired his handiwork for a moment; Hamlet’s hair all tousled, panting, pupils blown wide and looking at him with a hunger that made a shiver run down his spine.

A crash and burst of drunken laughter drew both their attentions back to the party, where those who could still stand were attempting to dance about the tables. Smirking, Hamlet pressed Horatio a little more into the wall and nipped at the shell of his ear. 

“They seem quite caught up in their revelry, love,” He whispered. “I doubt they would notice if we left to get up to some of our own.”

For once, Horatio let himself forget what he was supposed to be, letting a yearning, pleading  _ yes  _ fall from his lips as he unabashedly grabbed Hamlet’s hair to pull him down and kiss him again.

“Greedy,” Hamlet chuckled before opening his mouth back.

Moments later, they were rushing down the halls, giggling like children as they avoided everyone on the way to their rooms. The moment the heavy oak doors were shut, their lips were on each other again, only breaking away to pull of clothes and laugh at the sheer joy they both felt. 

Through their fumblings, they somehow ended up on their bed, Horatio in Hamlet’s lap, still kissing fervently, hands gently exploring every inch of familiar skin. Suddenly, Hamlet dipped his head down to lightly nip at the hollow of Horatio’s neck, causing him to whine and arch his back. 

Hamlet looked up just as Horatio looked down and bit his lip to keep from crying out.

“Do you want this?” Hamlet licked a stripe over the same spot on Horatio’s neck.

“I do,” He panted, then added with a smirk. “Husband.”

Immediately, Hamlet reached for the jar of oil they kept by the side of the bed, and Horatio hoped that the guards at the end of the corridor wouldn’t be able to hear them. 

Later, Horatio lay wrapped in his lover’s, his husband’s arms. Starlight streamed through the window to bathe the men in cool silver. As had become his habit over recent months, Horatio wondered how he had come to be with someone so incredible. Yet now, the itching question in the back of his head, the  _ what if I am not enough, what if he finds one better, what if-  _ They were all silenced. 

The instant he had looked up from their first kiss as a married couple, and seen the love in those green-blue eyes, love that couldn’t even be put into words, everything had become simple.

Hamlet loved him, and he loved Hamlet. It was as simple as the light around them, as natural as breathing, and as strong as the arms around his waist.

  
  


Horatio jumped awake to a banging at the doors. Hamlet sat up, rubbing his eyes blearily and mumbling something. 

The banging continued. “My lords! My lords!”

Hamlet leapt up, pulling on the trousers strewn next to the bed, and rushed to the door. He pulled it open, revealing a trembling servant. “My King,” he stuttered out. “You and Lord Horatio are needed in the council room immediately.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lasting happiness? In one of MY fics? Not likely. :)


End file.
